


This is Life

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Short, Update whenever, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short dabbles that are each less then 1000 words. Based around The Team and a few ships. Chapter 3. I Love you - Cheshroy. Rated T just in case and for possible future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do You Ever Think We Should Just Stop This - Chalant

**“Do you ever think we should just stop this?”**

 

“Do you ever think we should just stop this? It’s not doing either of us any good Dick,” the raven haired girl asked as she turned in the strong arms of her companion so that she could look at him in the eyes and read his emotions.

 

“Stop what Zee?” he asked. He was confused by her question. They were having fun weren’t they?

 

“This, us, what ever that even means, you come in here in the middle of the night after beating up come crooks, expecting me to just open my arms up to you,” Zatanna was starting to get sick and tired of it. What was she to him? A lover, a friend, a one-night stand? “What am I to you?” she asked staring him down.

 

“I don’t know Zee, I just, you’re the only person who I can go to anymore,” Dick replied uneasily. “I care for you Zee, don’t forget that, your more then a one-night stand.”

 

“If I’m more then some one-night stand why do you only see me late at night, why don’t we go out anymore, tell the others, do I don’t know stuff that people who supposedly love each other do? What happened to the Boy Blunder I feel hopelessly in love with?” The last bit was said with more gentleness as she snuggled herself back into his warm, wide chest. Dicks arms once again wrapping securely around her waist.

 

“He grew up.”


	2. I'm Pregnant

She shouldn’t be doing this, it wasn’t good for her. She had to learn to distance herself from him. But how could she? How could she turn her back on the man she loved, the only man who had seen past her scars and past and fell in love with the damaged fragile girl she truly was.

 

They had one night together. A night that will forever change her life, but not his, no, he would never know, he wouldn’t be able to be there for her when she needed him the most, and that fact killed her.

 

Artemis sighed as she walked towards the hologram for the last time. This was it she decided. This was going to be the last night of her coming to cry at his feet. It had been three months of nothing but this emptiness inside her heart and she had to move on. It wasn’t just her she had to worry about anymore.

 

She stood now in front of him, shoulders back and face up. Tears threatened to spill as she swallowed the rising lump in her thought. Why was she suddenly so nervous? It’s not like he could reply of respond to what she was about to say.

 

“Wally, you really screwed up this time you know,” she started a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I mean I guess we both screwed up but, I’m going to blame you, because without you I wouldn’t be in this situation right now, and of course you had to go off and die like that, leaving me, leaving him, yeah it’s a boy, found out today, thought you should know, oh yeah did I forget to mention that you got me pregnant!” she was crying by the end of her sentence.

 

It was the first time she had been able to admit it to him. “He’s going to grow up without a dad now, and what am I going to tell him when he starts to wonder why all the other kids having loving fathers, ‘yeah sorry kid, your dad just ceased one day,’ I can’t do this Wally, not without you.” Artemis’s knees gave out underneath her as she curled up on herself, sobbing, one hand wrapped around her knees hugging herself and the other resting on the small bump of her stomach. This was stupid, she should never have come here, and she should never have said those words out loud because now they are real.

 

She is going to have to raise her son by herself, and yeah she’ll have the entire Team and League behind her, but it won’t make a difference, not really. She’ll have to give up being a hero, at least for a while, get a real job and support her son. And what happens if her son gets his fathers meta genres, I super speed toddler doesn’t sound like fun. Her whole life was going to have to change. She had no idea how to be a mother, heck her own mum was hardly there while she was growing up.

 

“Screw you Wally West, screw you.” Artemis sighed as she tried to get her breathing back under control, having breakdowns like this probably wasn’t good for the baby. “I hate you so much you know that, I hate you because I can never love anyone else.” She said with finality. Standing up and started to walk off not looking back.


	3. I Love You - Cheshroy

He shouldn’t be doing this, sleeping with the enemy. It was wrong and went against everything Ollie and Dinah had ever taught him, but here he was. Cheshire lying on her stomach centimeters from him, naked as the day she was born. They had been doing this for a couple of months now. Roy would come back to his apartment to find her lying on his couch watching TV or in his kitchen getting herself a beer. They wouldn’t talk just rush at each other, often falling onto his bed in a tangle of limbs, clothes already being shed. 

He should have thrown her out the first time, but he would be lying if she didn’t intrigue him. She was beautiful, strong, deadly, a woman that no man should mess with. How could be not be drawn to her?

They never went out on dates like normal couples, if you could even call them a couple. They never talked about their feelings or how their days had been. It was just walk in, have sex, leave before they woke up. Not once had she stayed the night. 

At first Roy enjoyed this, no baggage, no commitment and the sex was incredible. Then he started to develop feelings for his bedmate. He would hope and pray that when he woke up the next morning she would still be curled up next to, he wanted to take her out to dinner and be able to talk with her about everything.

He was starting to fall in love. 

Telling her his feeling would be impossible he told himself. It would ruin everything they had. Jade wasn’t a good person, she killed for a living and hated everything he stood for. She wasn’t just going to stop and settle down with him, it wasn’t in her DNA. 

He rolled onto his side; reaching one hand to run up and down her bare, smooth back. He started to trace nonsense words, sweet nothings onto her back, hoping that she wouldn’t notice. 

He started down at her tailbone drawing a long straight before lifting his finger and moving a few inches up her spin where he began to draw a loopy ‘l’. He should stop now, if she could tell what he was about to write, he would be screwed. He curled the ‘o’ up and around one of her vertebrae’s before completing the word with a ‘v’ and an ‘e’. Moving slightly up he started to write the finally word of his short message. The ‘y’ led easily into the ‘o’ before finishing with a ‘u’ that finished between her shoulder blades. 

After he was finished he notices how childish that action was. He wasn’t even man enough to say his feelings out loud. He turned back around so that his back was to him, closing eyes, hoping for once that when he woke up the next morning that she was gone. He felt the sheets behind him shift as Jade moved closer, wrapping her strong arms around his waist. 

Her breath was hot on his back as she learned up so she could whisper in his ear. “I love you too Red.”


End file.
